<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Please by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758857">Pretty Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora Content Dump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Catra, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, No Season 5 Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top!Adora, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra REALLY wants some attention. Adora is happy to give her what she wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora Content Dump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first AO3 work, so I do hope you enjoy! I came from Wattpad. I am a bisexual disaster for these two so I need to get all of my Catradora shit out of my system lmfao. I've read a lot of Catradora stuff, so I apologize if I am accidentally inspired by someone- I'm genuinely not trying to be. (Sorry if this is bad I'm really self-conscious of my writing).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra tried to nuzzle closer to Adora, but she was already as close as possible. Adora was sitting criss-crossed on their shared bed, reading a book Catra didn't care to learn what was about. Catra had her arms wrapped around Adora's waist, her face squashed into her stomach, her body sprawled across the bed, and a loud rumbling purr filling the room. Adora was holding her book with one hand, scratching Catra's scalp and behind her ears with her free hand, removing it every few minutes to flip the page. For Catra, this wasn't enough attention for her, she was also deathly bored. She let go of Adora's waist, sitting up to look at her. She sat there for a while, just simply admiring Adora. Adora closed her book and looked at the cat-girl with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What?" Adora questioned, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Nothing. You're just amazing," Catra responded, she wasn't necessarily mushy, but she craved Adora's attention right now, and this was her best bet. "All I was doing was reading," Adora laughed out, Catra playfully rolling her eyes. "Oh please, you know that's not what I was referring too."  Catra responded, moving her body to sit on Adora's lap. Adora kissed Catra's soft cheek, a flush creeping onto Catra's face. "Someone is affectionate today." The blonde pointed out, gently resting one of her hands on the dip of Catra's small waist, allowing her other hand to snake up Catra's clothed thigh. Catra shuddered at the contact, Adora smirked at her reaction to the simple action. </p>
<p>Adora pressed a kiss to Catra's temple, down along her jawline, and all over her neck. Catra was turning to putty under Adora's touch. "Adora. . " Catra breathed out as Adora left a soft nip on the side of Catra's jaw. "Hmm?" Adora hummed innocently, continuing her trail of kisses and gentle bites along Catra's neck and throat. Adora loved to make Catra melt into a puddle of whining and begging. Catra felt heat pooling in her core, almost embarrassed with how quickly Adora was getting her wound up. <em>Almost</em>. Catra shifted to straddle one of Adora's muscular thighs. Adora slipped one of her hands under Catra's shirt, gently scratching her way up Catra's stomach, causing Catra's breath to shake and her body to tremble slightly, soft purrs erupting from her chest. Adora smiled against Catra's neck, making Catra giggle softly.</p>
<p>Adora moved away from Catra's neck, making her whine. Adora grabs the hem of Catra's shirt, Catra lifting her arms to allow Adora to remove it. When the shirt was removed and thrown away carelessly somewhere on the floor, Adora began to kiss along Catra's collarbone. "You're so beautiful." Adora whispers, making Catra groan softly at the compliment. Adora snaked her hands up Catra's stomach and rib cage, pinching the seam of Catra's sports bra, pulling it away from Catra's skin, then letting it go, causing it to snap back onto Catra's chest, making her yelp. They both snickered before Adora went back to kissing along Catra's chest and collarbone.</p>
<p>Catra whined. "Please, Adora. ." Catra breathed. Adora made quick work of taking off her own jacket and shirt, leaving both of their top-halves in nothing but bras. Catra took her own sports bra off, her dusty pink nipples pebbling when exposed to the cool air of the room. Adora ogled at the sight for a moment before removing her own bra, and undoing her pants button and slipping them off, Catra following swiftly behind. They were giggly messes as they undressed for each other. They got back into their original position, Catra straddling Adora's thick thigh, and Adora possessively gripping Catra's hip. Adora groaned as she felt Catra's wetness on her bare thigh.</p>
<p>Adora moved her hands from Catra's hips up to her small breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, making Catra moan, her head dropping onto Adora's shoulder. Adora continued pinching and twisting with Catra's nipples, causing Catra's hips to grind down onto her muscular thigh, leaving a trail of her slickness. Adora smirked and flexed her thigh, Catra groaning loudly, thrusting against Adora's thigh. Catra's claws dug violently into Adora's back, only making Adora groan. "You're so amazing, Catra. I love you." Adora whispered to Catra, letting go of her nipples and moving her hands back to her hips, guiding her movements against her thigh.</p>
<p>Catra moaned outlandishly loud, her head falling backwards, revealing her throat to Adora, who licked and sucked on it. Catra felt a tightening in her core, as she started grinding quicker, pushing her hips down roughly, "Adora, god, <em>Adora</em>!" Catra practically yelled to her. Adora continued guiding her hips, groaning as she watched Catra roll them, looking incredibly sexy. "You're so wonderful Catra, so wonderful." Adora breathed into her ear, the praise pushed Catra over the edge, and with one more thrust, Catra fell apart. She collapsed into Adora, catching her breath. Adora ran her fingers gently down Catra's spine, cradling the side of her face with her other hand.</p>
<p>Adora wasn't done with Catra yet, when Catra caught her breath, Adora held Catra's back, flipping them over. Catra gasped as Adora caught her mouth. Catra tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Adora's tongue swiped across Catra's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Catra opened her mouth, their tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance. When Adora was satisfied with kissing, Adora moves from her lips, kissing down her body until she reached the inside of Catra's thighs. She kisses and nips at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, making Catra whine loudly. That just spurs Adora on. "Tell me what you want, Catra." Adora whispered, her hot breath meeting Catra's slick folds, making her shudder.</p>
<p>"Pl-Please, Adora- your mouth. . p-lease. ." Catra begged, writhing under Adora's soft touch. Adora moved her hands to Catra's hip bones, yanking her down the bed so that her legs were dangling off of it, Adora plopped onto her knees on the floor, lifting Catra's thighs to rest on her strong shoulders. She inhaled the scent of Catra, there was no way to describe it, it was just so <em>Catra</em>. Adora leaned forward and started with a small lick from Catra's entrance up to her swollen and still sensitive clit. Catra instinctively reached down and yanked on Adora's hair, practically shouting. Adora gently sucked on Catra's clit, causing Catra to let out a loud mewl as her body started to tremble. Adora couldn't handle it anymore and decided to use one of her hands to reach down and deal with her own arousal.</p>
<p>Adora used two digits and easily entered her own scorching heat, using her thumb to toy with her clit, moaning against Catra's clit. The vibrations of the moan causing Catra to yank on Adora's hair again, moaning. As Adora continued abusing Catra's clit with her tongue, Catra begged for more. "Please, Adora! Pl-ease use y-your fingers." Catra whined loudly, Adora always knew Catra was a loud partner, but at this point she was sure all of Bright Moon knew what they were up too. Adora obliged to Catra's pleas, using her hand that wasn't occupied with pleasuring herself to enter a single finger into Catra's slick entrance, curling it, searching for the spongy patch that made Catra scream. She continued pleasuring herself, rolling her clit between her fingers, listening to the obscene sounds of her pleasuring herself and pleasuring Catra.</p>
<p>Catra leaned up on her elbows to watch Adora, and when she noticed that Adora was getting off to eating her out, it pushed her over the edge once more, coming with an unholy scream of her name, falling backwards and seizing as Adora carried her through it, reaching the peak herself not shortly after.</p>
<p>When they both caught their breath, Adora crawled up next to Catra, wrapping her arms around her, Catra's tail weaving around Adora's waist. Catra nuzzled her backside into Adora as she held her. Catra always loved being the little spoon, but would never admit it to a soul. Adora pressed a kiss against Catra's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I love you," Adora whispered.</p>
<p>"I love you more," Catra responded.</p>
<p>They eventually dozed off into a peaceful oblivion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. If you have any critiques feel free to post them in the comments. Always looking for new ways to make my stories better. xo M</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>